The Story
by Lightsaber2
Summary: This is the Story of Hiccup and his friends as well as those he meets throughout his life. War will be waged, romances abound, and betrayals in every corner. No one is safe, but how will these characters cope with all of this how will they live there lives in this world, you must read in order to find out.
1. Aftermath Feelings

**Note: I do not own any How to Train Your Dragon 1/2 Nor any of the TV Show, and specials. All intellectual materiel is owned by Dream-works Animation.**

 **This FanFic will start at the end of HTTYD 1 and end at what ever point I see fit or if or when I lose interest in writing this so always expect that I might not finish what I have started, I'm trying to be honest with you people so that you don't get burned by me failing to finish this. Although if have stopped writing this I will put out a notice.**

 **Another thing to add is that I will ignore the chronology of the TV Show but still use most if not all of its characters. So if you want to bitch and moan about me not sticking to the established lore then fine but that does not change the fact that I will not be following the TV shows plot lines. Last thing to add is that this Fanfic will have lots of gore and sex but I will try to keep it tasteful in terms of the plot and character motivations, so not every chapter will be sex and blood so its not one of those FanFics that's easy to fap to. So to conclude on this point it will be a very strong M with cursing, blood and gore, and sexual content.**

 **Chapter 1** : Aftermath Feelings

OH GODS HIS LEG, HIS LEG. That's all Astrid could thing about as she ferried vikings back to Berk as the Red Death had destroyed most of the Vikings ships. All she could think about was Hiccup, "would he live, would he walk, could he even use that beautifully smart crazy mind of his again". Beautiful, why was she using beautiful to describe his mind, I mean he was smart no the smartest Viking on berk, but she had never seen his brain as beautiful. What was this feeling she had, this need she had to by his side while he was being taken care of. She had felt this felling before but only for her family, what little left of it there was. She had certainly never felt it for any boy or girl, even Ruffnut who was her best and only girl friend. The woman who she ferrying was behind her on her dragon, and who clearly was both terrified and dumbstruck of riding a dragon tapped her on her shoulder.

"Um c-could you please pay attention to your flying" the woman said skittishly clearly sensing that her rider wasn't all there.

Astrid immediately snapped out of her trance of worst case scenarios and the feelings she felt for Hiccup and realized that they were now in the midst of a 45 degree dive towards the ocean. she pushed hard down on her dragons horns sending it into a steep climb. The woman behind her began to scream with terror as they seem to be flying straight towards the top of the world tree and into Valhalla. Astrid then regained her focus and pushed gently on her dragons horns "what was she going to name her dragon" she thought, the dragon then went slowly back to a level flight on a course towards Berk. The woman had been flailing her arms and grabbing onto Astrid as they began to level out. She smirked because that was what she was like on her first flight, but the smirk quickly faded when she remembered who had flown her and that she might never see him again. She been doing this for two hours now and she still probably had another six more to go. Six more hours of not seeing him or knowing what was happening to him, it was going to be torture. Even with five riders and 4 dragons, well more like 3 as Meatlug couldn't carry anyone as big as those vikings. It was going to take all night and morning to get everyone back to Berk, she would probably only have time for a short dinner before getting back out there, and it was getting to that time.

As she touched down the people of Berk were in a frenzy as their chief was locked in his house (not that anybody could blame him), and dragons were trickling in and starting to create mistcheif. But she didn't have time for this there were no fires and as far as she could tell the dragons were more scared of the vikings than the other way around. so after the woman thanked her, she took off for the nest which was 30min to get there, then having to pick a Viking to take while the other ones screamed and begged her to take them pushing and shoving one another, then 30min back with a terrified Viking on behind her screaming and shaking her, and those were the brave ones.

After doing this two more times she finally decided to get dinner, as she ran up to the mead hall all she heard were thanks and rumors about Hiccup she tuned out both, but the rumors rekindled her desire to at least see Hiccup let alone know what was happening to him. She quickly grabbed a fried fish with a side or roast potatoes and vegetables and a glass of water, as she didn't want to get tipsy while having to fly for several more hours. As She made her way up to the Haddock house she ate her fish and potatoes along the way. By the time she reached the door of the Haddock house, she only had a bit of the tail and a few onions left of her meal. As she opened the door she heard the most horrifying sound she had ever heard, she heard sawing. She dropped her tray which hit the ground with a metallic pang and let out loud gasp taking a step back. Just then the sawing stopped and she heard the sound of something fleshy hit the ground, followed by the sizzling of flesh being cauterized. Gobber turned around with a shocked look, he turned towards Stoick and stopped him from doing anything rash to her . He made his way over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, he'll live, after all he is descended from Stoick the Vast" he said with a reassuring tone.

He began to move her out side the house. She was in too much shock to say anything all she could do was look back through the door at that poor beautiful boy. Gobber put him self in front of her view.

"look Astrid I know your worried, but Gothi and I have everything under control, he'll live to ride another day, don't you worry" but she did worry, she then pushed Gobber away and ran towards her dragon tears running down her face. "well at least I know he won't be doing one thing any more" she thought as she mounted her dragon. When ever she was sad, angry, or in distress she absorbed her self into her work, but this time it didn't work and she could not completely keep her feeling under control and several times she began to cry, and right in front of other Vikings, but she didn't care she just wanted to go to bed and hope this was all a terrible nightmare. Finally after six and a half hours later she could finally rest, she didn't even bother undressing she was so tired. Her parents saw her pain but thought it best just to let her lie down. As she lay on her bed all her thoughts and feelings for Hiccup still ran through her body and mind. But eventually she eventually was able to fall asleep after much tossing and turning and crying.

When she awoke, she was in a cold sweet, holding her ax standing on top of her bed but in a way as if she had been defending someone. the nightmare that had caused this was lost to her but she could guess what had happen in it. Her everything was sore, not only from the endless riding but also the rough treatments the Vikings had given her. she guessed it was around noon so she hadn't slept that long. She slowly and excruciatingly made her way to the bath room where she found a luke warm bath. She cheeked the embers of the fire, which were still hot and set about restarting the fire to warm some water up for the bath. She then began to slowly and painfully take off her clothes as not only was she sore but her cloths were crusty and smelled like shit and were basically glued to her skin. By the time she had finished removing her cloths the bath was stating to boil, so she doused the flames and waited for the water to cool. As she looked in the mirror she saw her thy and ass had been rubbed raw by the scales of the dragon and made a mental note to have a flight suit made and a saddle. When she came to her face, she almost seemed pathetic, her eyelids were swollen and she had bags under her eyes, she made a mental note to punch Hiccup when he woke up. When she entered the warm tube of water all her pain and sorrow melted away into bliss. She didn't know how long she had been in tube but eventually the water got cold and she awoke form her bliss to the cold drowning reality she lived in. she quickly put on some new clothes, put on her armor, had a late lunch and began to get to work. Unlike when she had tried to do it while ferrying people to Berk she was about to tune our her feelings for a little while until she passed by Gobber's work shop. She stopped in hoping to see Hiccup be even she thought that was wishful thinking in a best case scenario. She saw Gobber though, and he was working on some strange contraption, which as she was walking over towards him shot forward and knocked him in the face, causing him to scream and do some cursing under the breath curing.

"Gobber are you all right" she asked with smile

"Yeah just working out the kinks in this damned thing" he said with a hint of annoyance, Hiccup had always been better at he small and complex stuff.

"Watcha working on their" she asked with curiosity

"It's new leg for Hiccup" he said but when he saw her face he new he had upset her. "Look Astrid you saw his leg, there was more bone than flesh not to mention the rest of him, he was never going to walk on it again , we had to do it"

"Yeah I know but, to see him like that, too know that when he wakes up with a prosthetic leg he'll be in total shock and scared, it's just it's just awful" she began to sob

Gobber got up and put his arms around her.

"He will be fine, he may be a twig but he's as strong as a ship's mast, he'll get though it just like he has done throughout his life, you'll see" he gave her a tighter squeeze and then let her go. "You know I've been looking at that tail he made for that night fury and let me tell you that thing is a duesy to design for a normal foot let alone a hole new foot" he said with a laugh.

Astrid laughed, said good bye, and went off to do what ever the hell she had been doing before she met Gobber

On the third day of Hiccup being comatose, Astrid was finally starting to normalize and was starting to find a routine now, that being trying to keep both dragons and Vikings happy, she was also trying to start up riding classes for the Vikings to help bridge the divide, although many still found the idea of vikings riding dragons sacrilegious and a spit in the face to the ancestors. Luckily Stoick was out and about now helping to ease the transition of the people. Some Harry Hooligans did leave, not wanting to give up their dragon killing heritage. While Stiock was angry at them he also understood their grievances and let them leave to go and find dragons to kill. Astrid wanted to talk to him about Hiccup and her intrusion that night, but her work kept her very busy. Eventually though she was able to take a break as Fishlegs was giving a Gronckle seminar to some of the Gronckle riding Vikings, and Astrid's seminar wasn't for another hour, so she went off looking for Stoick. It wasn't hard to find him though, he could yell orders pretty loud. She found him in the main square helping to convert the torch light towers into feeding stations for the dragons, and Vikings weren't exactly known for coordination. She didn't want to disturb him while he was shouting order so she waited until he sat down to eat some jerky. As she approached him her heart began to race, she knew what she had done was incredibly rude and disrespectful to Stoick and the Haddock family. But she knew she had to face it and own up to it and so she surged ahead.

"Hi Stoick" She said with higher pitch than normal

"Astrid uh good to see you" he said still with a piece of jerky in his mouth

"I'm a sorry for what I did that night, it was uh very rude of me" Her mind raced back to that night, and the horrors she had heard and seen.

"It's okay Astrid, I know you were his friend, and that you wanted to see him, but that was just not the time" he said with frankness

"You know if Gobber hadn't been there I would have thrown you back to the dragon nest" he said chuckling

"So I know this might be out of line but how bad was he when he got there" she said hesitantly, instantly Stoick's smile went away

"It was bad, he had patches of burns all over him, several cracked ribs, one broken, a bad gash along his scalp, and... his leg" he shook his head looking at the ground

She tried to think of something to cheer him up.

"I saw Gobber working on Hiccup's new leg, gave him a good kick in the face" she said awkwardly, It at least put a smile back on his face.

"Gothi said he should be up in a couple of days, she said or wrote that he is healing remarkably well" His smile widened

"that is great, it was a-a good talking to you chief"

"It was good talking to you Astrid" he said with a big smile on his face "Now get your self back to the arena, I hear your giving a seminar on Nadders"

"Yeah I am uh bye Stoick" She left without delay with a big smile on her face, knowing that her Hiccup would be up and ready for that punch, and what ever else she was going to do to him.

2 days later, Astrid was walking up her houses shack to get some targets she had made for today's first target practice using dragons. Be the warrior that she was, she could see the benefits of a dragon rider army, although the past 5 days had been trying with several injures and many more accidents, unfortunately Astrid and the others could only regurgitate information about the dragon, they didn't have the training abilities of Hiccup or at least not yet, without him there to show how to truly train dragons, when dragons did act up they often had to be subdued with force. She had been able to get a few riders in the air but not for very long, as the riders would often lose there balance and fall off. She hoped adding a bit of combat training would add a bit of fun to the whole exercise. It was a little after mid-day. As she walked up to her shack, there was suddenly yelling coming from her right, as she looked through a gap between two houses she saw there was a crowd around the Haddock house, and they were all gathered around something. Astrid took off running, running faster then she had ever felt herself run, she thought she could race Sleipnir to the edge of the world and win. Her mind raced as faced as she was running. Was Hiccup alive, was he dead, was he still himself. She saw the crowd that was gathered around something, and like a calculating warrior she saw an opening in the line, and she went right through it. There he was, standing there smiling, a bit ruffed up but fine. Would she kiss him first because she was so happy to see him alive and well, would she punch him for making her cry and be fearful of his fate for the past 5 days. She was getting close to him, she had made up her mind, she would lead with the punch she thought after he had made her suffer so much, then she would kiss him really his him, the first time didn't count.


	2. A Flight of Dreams Come True

**Note: I do not own any How to Train Your Dragon 1/2 Nor any of the TV Show, and specials. All intellectual materiel is owned by Dream-works Animation. Hey so thanks for anyone who has read my story and left a review, I want to become a better writer and so any criticism of my writing is welcome, so long as it is constructive. I don't know how long I will be doing this or how many chapters there will be so expect to be in for the long hall when it comes to the story. I decided to redo chapter 2 because I felt that it was too short to encapsulate the characters emotions and certain other things I wanted to touch up. But don't worry chapter 3 is on the way.**

 **Chapter 2: A Flight of Dreams Comes True**

Hiccup's head was still spinning from what had just happened. ASTRID the girl of his dreams had just kissed on the lips in front of everyone. The thought made Hiccup feel cocky to say the least, but if he ever acted like the way he felt with Astrid she'd probably put him into another coma, but still he felt like he was on top of the world. He and the gang were playing "dragon tag", it was Snotlout's idea, and even though it was tag just with dragons he was still impressed Snotlout had the brainpower to think of the game. For the past two hours they had been playing it. The one rule, which mostly applied to Toothless and Hiccup, was that you cannot climb higher than the point where the snow forms on the mountain. Due to Toothless's speed no one had been able to catch him, Astrid had come close when she forced Hiccup into the sea spire fields where he had first flown Toothless without his "cheat sheet". But he knew that area like the back of his hand, and so while the Nadder is a better turn fighter than a Night Fury, Hiccup could maneuver his way out of that closed space with ease. Eventually the gang called a meeting, Every one had been "it" except for Hiccup, and they were all a little annoyed, especially Snotlout.

"Wha-wha-what's wrong guys, did someone get hurt" Hiccup said

"Not exactly Hiccup, these whiners can't handle the fact that they can't catch you" said Astrid in a exacerbated way.

"Yeah you're too fast, you gotta give us at least a chance!" Snotlout yelled

"Yeah it's not fair, you and your dragon are too fast" Tuffnut said

"Well what do you want from me, do you want me to be it" Hiccup said with some annoyance

"Yes" Snotlout and Tuffnut said in unison

"Fine i'll be it but I don't think it will be for very long" Hiccup said with a kind of confidence he had never felt or had

"Alright give us uh 60 seconds to fly away and then you can tryyy and catch me" Snotlout said geering

"Sounds good to me" everyone said

And the four other riders flew off. Hiccup noticed that Astrid gave him a look "of come find me", not that he didn't have plans to but now he had to. After all he couldn't refuse a request from Astrid, if he did she'd probably take off the other leg. After counting sixty seconds, he told Toothless to find Astrid. One thing he had learned about Toothless was that he had an incredible sense of smell. Toothless quickly picked up her scent and began racing in her direction. Within minutes they were over her location, and of course she would hide in the sea spire fields, Hiccup thought. However Toothless's tracking abilities would be useless in those sea spires, due to the unpredictable winds, he had to think of a plan. Considering what had happened just two hours ago, with her just running up and kissing him, he figured he could draw her out with a clever ploy. He dived into the sea spires, to go and find a little outcrop where he and Toothless would just sit and be alone with his best and only friend. He quickly found it, and began to tell Toothless his plan.

Astrid was still hanging from a sea spire that her dragon had latched onto. Still waiting for Hiccup to find her. At this point she was getting a little impatient with him. She chuckled at the idea that she had been able to out wit Hiccup, but then again she didn't really know him all that well, and that was her fault. Throughout their childhood she had always kept her mouth shut when Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would make fun of Hiccup. Not because she couldn't stop them, she could floor any of those three with her eyes shut, but because her family was weak and if she threw in her support for Hiccup, it could have been seen as a sign of weakness ruining her family's chances of continuing to exist, at least by way of marriage. Suddenly she heard a cry for help, it was Hiccup! Her dragon quickly leaped off the spire, and they began to fly in the direction of the sound. She quickly found him lying on a rocky outcrop holding his sides and rolling around in pain. She couldn't see Toothless though, maybe he had flown off to find help. She began to fly down towards him, leaping off her dragon ten feet above the outcrop.

"HICCUP!" She yelled running towards him. Then out of the fog came Toothless who pounced on her pinning her to the ground, with this happy little smile on his face. Hiccup then got up with a big smile on his face, he bent down over her, almost lording over her, she was his prized catch, and she hated it. He had done it, Hiccup the Useless had just caught Astrid Hofferson, he was quite proud of himself.

"You asshole I thought you were hurt!" Astrid said with extreme annoyance

"Yeah but" he went down and poked her on the nose "I caught you see" Hiccup said "Toothless you can let her go now" Toothless let her go, giving her that awkward smile that she couldn't help but laugh at, when she got up she quickly punched Hiccup in the arm hard.

"Thats for scaring me," then she grabbed his vest and pulled him in for a kiss, "and that's for catching me like a def rabbit". Hiccup's heart was racing, he wanted to pop a question, but being him, even though he knew she wouldn't say no, he was still piss pants scared.

"Astrid, why don't we uh find some place far away, I think there are uh some things we need to uh talk about?" Hiccup said stuttering a little. Astrid didn't answer his question, but simply mounted her dragon and responded with "Were too?"

"I know a spot, follow me" Hiccup said, as he mounted Toothless. The both began to fly off, with Hiccup leading her to his "spot". They flew for about 30 minutes, eventually they came upon a lone sea spire, it was about seventy five feet tall and it had a small little groove on top of it with a single tree. They landed at the center of the groove, which was circular and was about twenty five feet in any direction of them.

"Welcome to my humble abode milady" Hiccup said condescendingly, as if she was royalty. Well she was to him.

Astrid though it was beautiful, the flowers were still in bloom despite winter almost being here, she could see for miles all around, and they were totally alone no land in sight that she could see. There was a small tent off to her left just under the tree that Hiccup began leading her over to. The dragons ran off to play, Toothless wanted to show Astrid's dragon all the cool little places he had found here.

"Hiccup this place is beautiful, how on earth did you find this place" Astrid said

"Just sort of stumbled upon it really, me and Toothless were flying one day and then we spotted it, and uh this were I go when things got too hairy to be on Berk" Hiccup said

"Oh jeez my adoring fans want to talk to me about my amazing dragon fighting ability, whatever shall I do" Astrid said sarcastically

"Shut up, you have no idea what it's like to have go from having no one love you to having an entire islands worth of adoring fans. E-every step I'd take they would follow and immortalize, every where I sat they would sit and plate in gold in their minds. I-it was insane. Sometimes I just had to get away from it all, and spend a night here" Hiccup said exacerbated as they sat down under the tent

"Hiccup I'm sure someone loved you, I'm pretty sure Gobber cared for you" Astrid said

"Yeah but he was one of those adoring fans, as I'm sure you will testify too" Hiccup said "Why don't you tell me what has changed on Berk, while I was out, bye the way how long was I out"

"About five days" Astrid said

"FIVE days holy crap I slept" Hiccup said astonished

"Yeah the first day was chaos. Dragons running around going buck wild, most of the Vikings were try to reign in the dragons, although there were a few who still believed they were our enemies"

"Which I can only assume was not helped by our Viking stubbornness" Hiccup said

"While this was going on you and your dad were held up in your house while they tried to save you" She didn't want to tell him that she had been there when they took off his leg, that would have embarrassed him completely, having her seen him in such a weak a pitiful state. "Eventually though things calmed down, and finally everyone was able to go to sleep. The next day brought new troubles. Those Vikings who didn't want to give up our dragon killing traditions met with Stoick. I don't what they said in there, but they ended up leaving with the last remnants of our navy to parts unknown, along with their families and what possessions they could bring"

"How many left" Hiccup asked

"About twenty to thirty, though they were mostly the older people, those who couldn't think without tradition, unlike us" Astrid said they both chuckled at the end, looking at Hiccup, who looked at her deeply. There gazes quickly broke and both continued to look out over the grove and at the sea. The brief silence was full tension. "Not only that, but there was also the problem of housing the dragons, since no one trusted them enough not to burn down the house, so eventually me, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs let our dragons sleep in our house to show that dragons could live in a house"

"How did that go" Hiccup said as if already knowing the outcome

"Well the house didn't burn down, buuut my dragon didn't exactly know that not every place is a place you should perch, so a lot of things got broken, which my parents weren't to happy about, but houses being destroyed by dragons wasn't exactly a new things, and eventually I was able to house train her, although of course Snotlout and the twins needed help" Astrid said

"Well that's a given" Hiccup added, they both laughed "So what happened next"

"Well on the third day of your beauty sleep your father came out of the house and began to do what he does best, keeping the village in order and doing what needs to be done"

"Well that's my dad" Hiccup said giving a half hearted chuckle, his father could manage a village of rowdy stubborn and usually drunk Vikings just fine but when it came to him he couldn't care less. He knew that one day they were going to have to talk about it, and he was dreading that day, whenever it came.

"Big thing on the agenda was feeding the dragons. Berk only gets by during the winter because of the tributes we get from the other tribes, and now we need to feed two thousand pound dragons, not only that but there was the matter of distributing the food so that all dragons got their fare share. That's when Gobber came up with the idea of using the old sky lighters as makeshift bowls for the food, which Stoick then put everyone on building. The fourth day was pretty quiet, some rowdy dragons and Vikings here and there, though nothing Stoick couldn't handle, the real problem for me was making progress with the class"

"How how is the class going" Hiccup asked sort of jumbed the first part, he had sort of spaced out, he was lost in her beautiful blue eyes, that seemed like oceans of perfection to him.

"Well everyone has a good relationship with their dragons, but there's just no trust between them so no one's been able to ride their dragon, or for very long. We need you there tomorrow, I need you there" Astrid said, looking at him deeply. She didn't just want him at academy, she wanted him near her, she wanted him close.

"Oh I'll be there, but the reason I brought you here Astrid is because I want to know if what happen when I woke up was real and not just some power play" Hiccup said looking away

"You'd really think I would just kiss you infront of the entire village just because I wanted power" Astrid said leaning in to look him the eyes, she then put her right hand on his left cheek and moved his head to look at her. "Hiccup I-I've never felt this way before, this want, this need to be close to someone, to experience life with someone" She leaned in for a kiss, and pressed deeply then pulled away looking into his luminescent green eyes. "I want be with you" Astrid said quivering a little

"Astrid what changed, why did your feelings just change" Hiccup said

"I don't think they changed, I think they finally, finally expressed themselves" Astrid said looking away out towards the sea.

"Well if you had these feelings why didn't you help me when I needed you most, why weren't you there for me when Snotlout and the twins were railing on me! Why!" Hiccup said. Astrid could hear the pain in his voice, the pain that she could only try to heal.

"I don't know! It's complicated, I had my family to worry about, my image, my, my, Hiccup can you ever forgive me, can you forgive me for the neglect I showed towards" Astrid said. She was starting to cry, something no one had seen Astrid do, she slouched over away from Hiccup, wanting to curl up into a ball, waiting for the imanint barrage of vitriol that was about to come from Hiccup. Hiccup looked at her, and then looked away. He was reliving his entire childhood, thinking about Astrid's role in it or rather lack thereof, as well as empathising with her situation. The words he would speak next would decide their unspoken love and how it would play out from now on. He move his right arm over to hold her head, not even hesitating, and as he pulled her head up, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, with her cheeks covered in tears, her blond hair slightly disheveled. He began to bring her into a kiss, and as their lips came together he said only this.

"I understand" And the kiss was deep and passionate, their emotions and souls connected by this physical bond, time seemed to stop, all that matter to both of them was this moment and each other. Meanwhile, the dragons had been playing for the past couple of hours. Toothless had been showing Astrid's dragon the various holes and caverns that ran throughout this stout sea spire, and she was very impressed by it, not only that but she was jealous that he had been named. Dragons didn't have names. They operated under a hive mind which meant there was no need for names. Who ever was the strongest decided you're every aspect of your life, because if they had been able to become the strongest, then they probably had a good idea of what to do. Astrid's dragon was still waiting to be named, all the other dragons had names, but she didn't, and that greatly upset her, but she would be patient despite her rider's inability to pick a name. Nadders could be so full of themselves Toothless thought. They could have played for hours when, Toothless and the other dragon surfaced, the long drull conversation that their two riders had been having stopped. Toothless was curious as to the sudden stop of their long conversation that could have gone one for hours. They both hid behind shrubs. What they saw greatly confused them. For some reason their riders faces were pressed together. Astrid's dragon wanted to attack, thinking Toothless's rider was sucking the life out her rider, but Toothless was smart enough to realise that if a human was going to kill another human they wouldn't do this? Would they? Humans are so weird Toothless thought. Not only that but their stoppage of play made them realise that they were incredibly hungry and although Toothless didn't want to interrupt whatever his friend was do with her, but food came before, whatever, this, is? Toothless began to stealthily move towards the couple, still perplexed as to what they were doing, but right now that didn't matter to Toothless, all that matter was getting some fish in his belly. As he moved over them, he could clearly see there mouths were pressed together, Toothless was so perplexed by this, he had never seen any human to this before. Eventually he got over to the two, and he started to nudge them apart, warbbling as he did.

"TOOTHLESS what are you doing!" Hiccup said annoyed at the fact that his best friend had just ruined this moment, but then again, he thought, he couldn't have known better. Astrid's dragon quickly went over to her rider squawking and nudging her.

"Hey there" Astrid said to her dragon, scratching it under the chin.

"What's up bud, is something wrong" Hiccup asked Toothless, scanning the skies as he did. Toothless responded by looking at his stomach, then liking his lips, and giving a aggressive bite. "Oh your hungry eh bud" Hiccup said kneeling down to scratch under his neck. "We should probably get back to Berk, people might start worrying us" Hiccup said looking up at Astrid.

"Why should they, you have me with you" Astrid said teasingly, they both mounted their dragons, and flew off. They both flew in silence, only glancing at each other occasionally, but they were always thinking about each other. In fact that was all they could think about, not only about what had just happened, but what was going to happen. Astrid had never been that vulnerable with someone not even with her father when her Uncle Sven died. Hiccup had never been that brave that confident with someone, never, not even with Gobber when he invented an actually decent dragon killing machine. Say what they will about him, but he had a knack for mechanising dragon killing. Unfortunately the good ones were few and far between, most broke apart on their first firing. But unlike those machines he couldn't mess this one up, he can't have this one break, he needs to take his time to perfect it, but not be too slow otherwise life will pass him by. This will be his most complex thing he has ever had to do, but he had to do it, because she was the only one that made him feel confident and bold. And Astrid need him because he was the only one she felt safe with, that he would never judge her, that he would always be there to catch her when she fell. And throughout both their lives that they wanted, someone that completes them. And as they were about to land on Berk, they both looked into eachothers eyes, and they knew that this was all they had ever wanted. They wanted to love each other, laugh with each other, cry with each other, to be with each other. And as they both look in each other's eyes, they thought. "She is perfect" Hiccup thought, "He's perfect" Astrid thought. And they both said a silent prayer to Freya and Odin, for this day and for this life they had given : I do not own any How to Train Your Dragon 1/2 Nor any of the TV Show, and specials. All intellectual materiel is owned by Dream-works Animation. Hey so thanks for anyone who has read my story and left a review, I want to become a better writer and so any criticism of my writing is welcome, so long as it is constructive. I don't know how long I will be doing this or how many chapters there will be so expect to be in for the long hall when it comes to the story. I decided to redo chapter 2 because I felt that it was too short to encapsulate the characters emotions and certain other things I wanted to touch up. But don't worry chapter 3 is on the way.

Chapter 2: A Flight of Dreams Comes True

Hiccup's head was still spinning from what had just happened. ASTRID the girl of his dreams had just kissed on the lips in front of everyone. The thought made Hiccup feel cocky to say the least, but if he ever acted like the way he felt with Astrid she'd probably put him into another coma, but still he felt like he was on top of the world. He and the gang were playing "dragon tag", it was Snotlout's idea, and even though it was tag just with dragons he was still impressed Snotlout had the brainpower to think of the game. For the past two hours they had been playing it. The one rule, which mostly applied to Toothless and Hiccup, was that you cannot climb higher than the point where the snow forms on the mountain. Due to Toothless's speed no one had been able to catch him, Astrid had come close when she forced Hiccup into the sea spire fields where he had first flown Toothless without his "cheat sheet". But he knew that area like the back of his hand, and so while the Nadder is a better turn fighter than a Night Fury, Hiccup could maneuver his way out of that closed space with ease. Eventually the gang called a meeting, Every one had been "it" except for Hiccup, and they were all a little annoyed, especially Snotlout.

"Wha-wha-what's wrong guys, did someone get hurt" Hiccup said

"Not exactly Hiccup, these whiners can't handle the fact that they can't catch you" said Astrid in a exacerbated way.

"Yeah you're too fast, you gotta give us at least a chance!" Snotlout yelled

"Yeah it's not fair, you and your dragon are too fast" Tuffnut said

"Well what do you want from me, do you want me to be it" Hiccup said with some annoyance

"Yes" Snotlout and Tuffnut said in unison

"Fine i'll be it but I don't think it will be for very long" Hiccup said with a kind of confidence he had never felt or had

"Alright give us uh 60 seconds to fly away and then you can tryyy and catch me" Snotlout said geering

"Sounds good to me" everyone said

And the four other riders flew off. Hiccup noticed that Astrid gave him a look "of come find me", not that he didn't have plans to but now he had to. After all he couldn't refuse a request from Astrid, if he did she'd probably take off the other leg. After counting sixty seconds, he told Toothless to find Astrid. One thing he had learned about Toothless was that he had an incredible sense of smell. Toothless quickly picked up her scent and began racing in her direction. Within minutes they were over her location, and of course she would hide in the sea spire fields, Hiccup thought. However Toothless's tracking abilities would be useless in those sea spires, due to the unpredictable winds, he had to think of a plan. Considering what had happened just two hours ago, with her just running up and kissing him, he figured he could draw her out with a clever ploy. He dived into the sea spires, to go and find a little outcrop where he and Toothless would just sit and be alone with his best and only friend. He quickly found it, and began to tell Toothless his plan.

Astrid was still hanging from a sea spire that her dragon had latched onto. Still waiting for Hiccup to find her. At this point she was getting a little impatient with him. She chuckled at the idea that she had been able to out wit Hiccup, but then again she didn't really know him all that well, and that was her fault. Throughout their childhood she had always kept her mouth shut when Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would make fun of Hiccup. Not because she couldn't stop them, she could floor any of those three with her eyes shut, but because her family was weak and if she threw in her support for Hiccup, it could have been seen as a sign of weakness ruining her family's chances of continuing to exist, at least by way of marriage. Suddenly she heard a cry for help, it was Hiccup! Her dragon quickly leaped off the spire, and they began to fly in the direction of the sound. She quickly found him lying on a rocky outcrop holding his sides and rolling around in pain. She couldn't see Toothless though, maybe he had flown off to find help. She began to fly down towards him, leaping off her dragon ten feet above the outcrop.

"HICCUP!" She yelled running towards him. Then out of the fog came Toothless who pounced on her pinning her to the ground, with this happy little smile on his face. Hiccup then got up with a big smile on his face, he bent down over her, almost lording over her, she was his prized catch, and she hated it. He had done it, Hiccup the Useless had just caught Astrid Hofferson, he was quite proud of himself.

"You asshole I thought you were hurt!" Astrid said with extreme annoyance

"Yeah but" he went down and poked her on the nose "I caught you see" Hiccup said "Toothless you can let her go now" Toothless let her go, giving her that awkward smile that she couldn't help but laugh at, when she got up she quickly punched Hiccup in the arm hard.

"Thats for scaring me," then she grabbed his vest and pulled him in for a kiss, "and that's for catching me like a def rabbit". Hiccup's heart was racing, he wanted to pop a question, but being him, even though he knew she wouldn't say no, he was still piss pants scared.

"Astrid, why don't we uh find some place far away, I think there are uh some things we need to uh talk about?" Hiccup said stuttering a little. Astrid didn't answer his question, but simply mounted her dragon and responded with "Were too?"

"I know a spot, follow me" Hiccup said, as he mounted Toothless. The both began to fly off, with Hiccup leading her to his "spot". They flew for about 30 minutes, eventually they came upon a lone sea spire, it was about seventy five feet tall and it had a small little groove on top of it with a single tree. They landed at the center of the groove, which was circular and was about twenty five feet in any direction of them.

"Welcome to my humble abode milady" Hiccup said condescendingly, as if she was royalty. Well she was to him.

Astrid though it was beautiful, the flowers were still in bloom despite winter almost being here, she could see for miles all around, and they were totally alone no land in sight that she could see. There was a small tent off to her left just under the tree that Hiccup began leading her over to. The dragons ran off to play, Toothless wanted to show Astrid's dragon all the cool little places he had found here.

"Hiccup this place is beautiful, how on earth did you find this place" Astrid said

"Just sort of stumbled upon it really, me and Toothless were flying one day and then we spotted it, and uh this were I go when things got too hairy to be on Berk" Hiccup said

"Oh jeez my adoring fans want to talk to me about my amazing dragon fighting ability, whatever shall I do" Astrid said sarcastically

"Shut up, you have no idea what it's like to have go from having no one love you to having an entire islands worth of adoring fans. E-every step I'd take they would follow and immortalize, every where I sat they would sit and plate in gold in their minds. I-it was insane. Sometimes I just had to get away from it all, and spend a night here" Hiccup said exacerbated as they sat down under the tent

"Hiccup I'm sure someone loved you, I'm pretty sure Gobber cared for you" Astrid said

"Yeah but he was one of those adoring fans, as I'm sure you will testify too" Hiccup said "Why don't you tell me what has changed on Berk, while I was out, bye the way how long was I out"

"About five days" Astrid said

"FIVE days holy crap I slept" Hiccup said astonished

"Yeah the first day was chaos. Dragons running around going buck wild, most of the Vikings were try to reign in the dragons, although there were a few who still believed they were our enemies"

"Which I can only assume was not helped by our Viking stubbornness" Hiccup said

"While this was going on you and your dad were held up in your house while they tried to save you" She didn't want to tell him that she had been there when they took off his leg, that would have embarrassed him completely, having her seen him in such a weak a pitiful state. "Eventually though things calmed down, and finally everyone was able to go to sleep. The next day brought new troubles. Those Vikings who didn't want to give up our dragon killing traditions met with Stoick. I don't what they said in there, but they ended up leaving with the last remnants of our navy to parts unknown, along with their families and what possessions they could bring"

"How many left" Hiccup asked

"About twenty to thirty, though they were mostly the older people, those who couldn't think without tradition, unlike us" Astrid said they both chuckled at the end, looking at Hiccup, who looked at her deeply. There gazes quickly broke and both continued to look out over the grove and at the sea. The brief silence was full tension. "Not only that, but there was also the problem of housing the dragons, since no one trusted them enough not to burn down the house, so eventually me, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs let our dragons sleep in our house to show that dragons could live in a house"

"How did that go" Hiccup said as if already knowing the outcome

"Well the house didn't burn down, buuut my dragon didn't exactly know that not every place is a place you should perch, so a lot of things got broken, which my parents weren't to happy about, but houses being destroyed by dragons wasn't exactly a new things, and eventually I was able to house train her, although of course Snotlout and the twins needed help" Astrid said

"Well that's a given" Hiccup added, they both laughed "So what happened next"

"Well on the third day of your beauty sleep your father came out of the house and began to do what he does best, keeping the village in order and doing what needs to be done"

"Well that's my dad" Hiccup said giving a half hearted chuckle, his father could manage a village of rowdy stubborn and usually drunk Vikings just fine but when it came to him he couldn't care less. He knew that one day they were going to have to talk about it, and he was dreading that day, whenever it came.

"Big thing on the agenda was feeding the dragons. Berk only gets by during the winter because of the tributes we get from the other tribes, and now we need to feed two thousand pound dragons, not only that but there was the matter of distributing the food so that all dragons got their fare share. That's when Gobber came up with the idea of using the old sky lighters as makeshift bowls for the food, which Stoick then put everyone on building. The fourth day was pretty quiet, some rowdy dragons and Vikings here and there, though nothing Stoick couldn't handle, the real problem for me was making progress with the class"

"How how is the class going" Hiccup asked sort of jumbed the first part, he had sort of spaced out, he was lost in her beautiful blue eyes, that seemed like oceans of perfection to him.

"Well everyone has a good relationship with their dragons, but there's just no trust between them so no one's been able to ride their dragon, or for very long. We need you there tomorrow, I need you there" Astrid said, looking at him deeply. She didn't just want him at academy, she wanted him near her, she wanted him close.

"Oh I'll be there, but the reason I brought you here Astrid is because I want to know if what happen when I woke up was real and not just some power play" Hiccup said looking away

"You'd really think I would just kiss you infront of the entire village just because I wanted power" Astrid said leaning in to look him the eyes, she then put her right hand on his left cheek and moved his head to look at her. "Hiccup I-I've never felt this way before, this want, this need to be close to someone, to experience life with someone" She leaned in for a kiss, and pressed deeply then pulled away looking into his luminescent green eyes. "I want be with you" Astrid said quivering a little

"Astrid what changed, why did your feelings just change" Hiccup said

"I don't think they changed, I think they finally, finally expressed themselves" Astrid said looking away out towards the sea.

"Well if you had these feelings why didn't you help me when I needed you most, why weren't you there for me when Snotlout and the twins were railing on me! Why!" Hiccup said. Astrid could hear the pain in his voice, the pain that she could only try to heal.

"I don't know! It's complicated, I had my family to worry about, my image, my, my, Hiccup can you ever forgive me, can you forgive me for the neglect I showed towards" Astrid said. She was starting to cry, something no one had seen Astrid do, she slouched over away from Hiccup, wanting to curl up into a ball, waiting for the imanint barrage of vitriol that was about to come from Hiccup. Hiccup looked at her, and then looked away. He was reliving his entire childhood, thinking about Astrid's role in it or rather lack thereof, as well as empathising with her situation. The words he would speak next would decide their unspoken love and how it would play out from now on. He move his right arm over to hold her head, not even hesitating, and as he pulled her head up, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, with her cheeks covered in tears, her blond hair slightly disheveled. He began to bring her into a kiss, and as their lips came together he said only this.

"I understand" And the kiss was deep and passionate, their emotions and souls connected by this physical bond, time seemed to stop, all that matter to both of them was this moment and each other. Meanwhile, the dragons had been playing for the past couple of hours. Toothless had been showing Astrid's dragon the various holes and caverns that ran throughout this stout sea spire, and she was very impressed by it, not only that but she was jealous that he had been named. Dragons didn't have names. They operated under a hive mind which meant there was no need for names. Who ever was the strongest decided you're every aspect of your life, because if they had been able to become the strongest, then they probably had a good idea of what to do. Astrid's dragon was still waiting to be named, all the other dragons had names, but she didn't, and that greatly upset her, but she would be patient despite her rider's inability to pick a name. Nadders could be so full of themselves Toothless thought. They could have played for hours when, Toothless and the other dragon surfaced, the long drull conversation that their two riders had been having stopped. Toothless was curious as to the sudden stop of their long conversation that could have gone one for hours. They both hid behind shrubs. What they saw greatly confused them. For some reason their riders faces were pressed together. Astrid's dragon wanted to attack, thinking Toothless's rider was sucking the life out her rider, but Toothless was smart enough to realise that if a human was going to kill another human they wouldn't do this? Would they? Humans are so weird Toothless thought. Not only that but their stoppage of play made them realise that they were incredibly hungry and although Toothless didn't want to interrupt whatever his friend was do with her, but food came before, whatever, this, is? Toothless began to stealthily move towards the couple, still perplexed as to what they were doing, but right now that didn't matter to Toothless, all that matter was getting some fish in his belly. As he moved over them, he could clearly see there mouths were pressed together, Toothless was so perplexed by this, he had never seen any human to this before. Eventually he got over to the two, and he started to nudge them apart, warbbling as he did.

"TOOTHLESS what are you doing!" Hiccup said annoyed at the fact that his best friend had just ruined this moment, but then again, he thought, he couldn't have known better. Astrid's dragon quickly went over to her rider squawking and nudging her.

"Hey there" Astrid said to her dragon, scratching it under the chin.

"What's up bud, is something wrong" Hiccup asked Toothless, scanning the skies as he did. Toothless responded by looking at his stomach, then liking his lips, and giving a aggressive bite. "Oh your hungry eh bud" Hiccup said kneeling down to scratch under his neck. "We should probably get back to Berk, people might start worrying us" Hiccup said looking up at Astrid.

"Why should they, you have me with you" Astrid said teasingly, they both mounted their dragons, and flew off. They both flew in silence, only glancing at each other occasionally, but they were always thinking about each other. In fact that was all they could think about, not only about what had just happened, but what was going to happen. Astrid had never been that vulnerable with someone not even with her father when her Uncle Sven died. Hiccup had never been that brave that confident with someone, never, not even with Gobber when he invented an actually decent dragon killing machine. Say what they will about him, but he had a knack for mechanising dragon killing. Unfortunately the good ones were few and far between, most broke apart on their first firing. But unlike those machines he couldn't mess this one up, he can't have this one break, he needs to take his time to perfect it, but not be too slow otherwise life will pass him by. This will be his most complex thing he has ever had to do, but he had to do it, because she was the only one that made him feel confident and bold. And Astrid need him because he was the only one she felt safe with, that he would never judge her, that he would always be there to catch her when she fell. And throughout both their lives that they wanted, someone that completes them. And as they were about to land on Berk, they both looked into eachothers eyes, and they knew that this was all they had ever wanted. They wanted to love each other, laugh with each other, cry with each other, to be with each other. And as they both look in each other's eyes, they thought. "She is perfect" Hiccup thought, "He's perfect" Astrid thought. And they both said a silent prayer to Freya and Odin, for this day and for this life they had given them.


End file.
